Marriage Eve
by RoseMarieLynn
Summary: Orsino and Sebastian left Viola and Olivia out of their last hurrah festivities. No worries, Viola has a plan... based off of Shakespeare's Twelfth Night
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Shakespeare was a genius. I'm not. These characters and settings were his originally, and I bow to his superior intellect. My fiction is intended to demonstrate my sincere admiration for his work, nothing more. That is all.

Author's Note: This story is rated M for adult themes of homosexuality. Sorry, can't avoid it with _Twelfth Night_. Happy reading.

Girl's Night Out

Olivia sat demurely in her high backed chair, thumbing through the guest list once more. Normally she wasn't so thorough, or even so concerned about such things. But she'd been having nightmares about accidentally leaving out the Prince or the Vicountess and having to deal with the political fallout. She didn't want Sebastian's new nobility to be hard on him in any way.

She stole a glance at Viola, her sister-sister-to-be. How like her twin brother she looked, even in her lovely green frock! Viola's eyes danced with life as she thumbed through parchments of news for the week, scanning the articles to see if her latest role in the local opera had been highlighted. She paced back and forth in front of the fireplace, her back slumped slightly with inattention. Olivia sighed. Her best friend didn't seem concerned in the slightest about the next day's events.

Viola heard her new sister's loud exhale and stopped in her pacing to consider the woman for a moment. Ever since she'd volunteered her home for the double wedding, she'd been fluttering about like hummingbird. First giving orders, then canceling or changing them, the whole house had been in a state of chaos for the past three weeks. Viola was exhausted at the end of each day, returning to her apartment in Orsino's palace and collapsing, just from _watching_ Olivia get so worked up. What was worse, Sebastian seemed unaware of her stressed state, perhaps even unwilling to try to relieve her anxiety. And to top it all off, the two brides were shut up in Olivia's mansion for the night, while their grooms frolicked about the town: one last hurrah for the men before they entered into the covenant of marriage.

Seeing Olivia's lined face now, and the way she tapped her foot, Viola knew something had to be done.

Olivia looked up. Her friend was staring at her, deep in thought. The brown eyes seemed to consider her and see right through her. The kind, slight face (how like her fiancé's!) finally cracked into a smile and giggled. Olivia couldn't help herself. She smiled back and broke the wordless tension of the past few minutes with a simple question, "Why do you look at me so deeply, and in the next moment laugh as though you've just seen the greatest amusement of your days?"

Viola laughed back. Yes, something would be done. "I laugh, my dear sister, because I know something you do not."

Olivia's face grew horrified. "Have I forgotten something? Someone? Do tell me, my friend, and I shall put it to rights!"

Viola laughed even heartier this time as she closed in on Olivia and took her hand, forcing her to drop her quill and parchment and look up. "Yes, you have forgotten something, my dear, and that is that we are to be wedded tomorrow to two most wonderful men of status and virtue who have deigned to give us the slip for the night. You have forgotten that we ourselves are two most clever youths, with wits to rival those of our husbands, and a desire for celebration to match. Therefore, I propose that we celebrate our last hours as the free women that we are!"

Olivia blinked. "Sister, you may be clever and possess a matchless wit. But I am bound to my home and duty, and have no need for such traits." She saw her Viola's face fall, the sparkle in her eye dimmed slightly. Curiosity got the better of the Countess. She wanted to know what Viola had in mind. "Though," she said, "I do desire to celebrate."

"Wondrous well!" Viola exclaimed, and returned to pacing in front of the fire. "We'll each need some stockings then, and a pair of breeches each, tunics, vests, and a floppy hat for you, sister, to hide your noble forehead, otherwise you're sure to be recognized..."

Olivia stood, aghast. "Pardon, sister" she said "But I will not prance around in my own house wearing men's clothing. I understand that you are fond of such things, but I simply won't allow it in my home..."

Viola cut her off with a sly smile, "Fear not sister, your house will remain a place of feminine virtue. I wouldn't dream of staying here in such garb as we will wear tonight."

Olivia cocked her head to the side. "Then," she said cautiously, "you plan to leave the manor?"

"Precisely," Viola nodded.

"Against our husbands' strict orders? Their protective efforts to keep us away from harm before the wedding night should not be scorned with such rebellion! What if we were born away by kidnappers, made ransom to our estates or, worse, killed toward the dastardly ends of a political criminal?"

"Now your wits are sharpening!" Viola crowed, "Continue to use your imagination. Just imagine now that you are a young boy of fourteen years gone to the inn tonight to join the worthy Duke and noble Count in their last revelry. Imagine the singing, the dancing, and the pure joy of the celebration! This is where and why we will venture tonight, in disguise; that we might share our husbands' joy as we ought, with equal participation, equal mirth, and equal freedom!"

Olivia felt a surge of determination as she watched Viola stand like a man and proclaim her intentions boldly. She had always had a way with words, a way of drawing Olivia in to a fantasy of what could be. Why, wasn't it only a few weeks ago that she had fallen for her new sister, disguised as a boy, simply by listening to her version of the right way to woo a woman? She had followed her impulse then, and it led her to Sebastian. Perhaps following Viola's fantasy now would lead her to a deeper appreciation and unity with him.

Viola was now staring at Olivia, her eyebrows raised, asking for her consent to the plan. Olivia sighed. "It is settled then," she finally proclaimed, "We shall join the men at the inn in appropriate attire, and we shall celebrate. On two conditions: first, we shall not speak directly to our husbands. I know not how to disguise my voice from Sebastian and the Duke knows your boy's manner as well as he knows your woman's. If we were discovered, no manner of noble elevation would free us from public shame. Second, that we shall depart the inn no later than midnight, so that our husbands, returning here, will find us ever vigilant in our watch for them, and suspect nothing of our adventures."

"Wondrous well!" Viola smiled, and danced a jig. "Call then for a trusted servant to fetch us the things we will need. We shall dance until midnight!"


	2. Chapter 2

Only twenty minutes later, Fabian brought two young page boy's outfits into the drawing room. Following closely behind him was Lady Maria, dressed in delicate blue satin, her brown curls flying around her face, which was red, and her cheeks were puffed. It was obvious she wanted very much to say something. But she waited quietly as Fabian set down the clothing and announced her presence. She stepped into the room, and Fabian shut the door behind himself as he left. The ladies stared at one another for a moment, and then Maria exploded.

"What," she asked, taking a pair of breeches off of the mahogany side table "are these? Why wouldst thou need such things? Hast thou two new page boys? Or is she," she spat, pointing at Viola, "About to cavort around again as though she were playing a young man on the opera stage?"

Viola's countenance and bearing fell instantly as she was wounded by Maria's words. Olivia, however, stood to greet her friend and comfort her. "Now, my lady, thou must needs stay quiet a moment and hear what I have to say, after which, speak as freely as thou likest according to thy station. However, I will not have the Duchess and my sister abused. 'Tis not becoming, and it suits my taste in friendship not at all."

Maria nodded, still seething, and, gritting her teeth rebelliously, sat in the high backed chair opposite Olivia. The Countess explained to her their plan and a mischievous grin spread across Maria's face as she listened. "So, then, you plan to trick your husbands?" she asked slyly. Olivia nodded.

Maria stood and stared into the fire for a moment before saying, "I'm coming with you."

"Oh," Viola said, finally piping up from her corner of the drawing room. "So now thou comest freely to join the opera singers in their cavorting?"

Maria's head gave a penitent dip. "I am sorry, Your Grace, forgive my quick words I spoke in anger. The adventure is indeed well thought out, and a right jolly trick it is too. Sir Toby is with the Duke and Count as well, and I should like to see him at revelry once more. For, since our marriage, my lord has been nowhere but at my side and thus has lately been lonesome for his friends. I would see him smile again. Besides," she added, smiling, "Why should I let you two have all the fun?"

Fabian was called back and ordered to get Maria some clothes. A map of the town was opened, and a route was calculated upon which the ladies could ride, hide their horses, and walk relatively safely into the tavern. As soon as he returned, the three retired to Olivia's chambers where they proceeded to change into their male attire. Viola fit easily into the boys clothing, its sagging fit hiding any sort of womanly figure she possessed. Olivia was a more difficult, requiring wraps of linen to hide her graces, and the hat served not only to cover her dainty head, but it helped hide the bulk of her very long golden hair. Maria looked well, walking with a gait uncommonly like that of the former household manager, Malvolio. She performed a series of swaggers and imitations of the former servant which made her friends giggle.

They snuck quietly out to the stables, mounted their horses, and road off into the moonlit night. The going was easy and undisturbed. Once near the blacksmith's shop, they tied their horses upon tree limbs behind it, and walked briskly through the thick summer night towards the inn. Just before they stepped into the light from the windows, a familiar singing voice came from behind them, halting their progress.

"Lamb desired a wolf to be

And tried to join their number

But when the wolves became aware

They ate the lamb for supper.

O fa-la la la la la lay,

They ate the lamb for supper."


	3. Chapter 3

The three women turned to see Feste the Clown standing behind them, with his lute in hand and a grin on his face. As Olivia's personal entertainer, his presence away from the manor was out of the ordinary, but not unexpected. After all, he has fooled many a time for the Duke, and he was bound to serve Sebastian as he served the Countess, as per their betrothal. But why he was outside the tavern singing rather than _inside_, Viola could only guess. "How now, fool, as I perceive that you are, why singest thou here when the festive air is thicker within? Art thou witless?" she asked gruffly, settling into a lower speaking range.

"A fool, young master? Callest me a fool? I ask, what is more foolish, a fool that fools as he ought, or a fool that pretends not to be so. For such I perceive thou art such, and as I do indeed have my wits about me still this evening, so it must be," Feste asked.

"Callest me a fool then, do you Clown? How now am I a fool?" Viola returned, indignant.

"In answer of that young master, I shall question you," Feste answered.

Viola had to fight the urge to smile. She knew this game well. It was one of the fool's favorites. Best play ignorant now, she told herself, lest you be recognized. She stepped up to him, raising her chin like a rebellious teenage boy. "Ask me the questions, thou Lute-Keeper. I am not afraid!"

"To begin young master, where goest thou this night?"

"I go to the tavern, to celebrate the marriage of our beloved Duke of Illyria and the gentleman Sebastian who is to be Count to Her Grace Olivia."

"Comest thou not to stare at their noble brides?"

Viola swallowed hard, but stayed the course. "Fool, they are not in the tavern. It would be foolish of them to venture out on this their marriage eve."

Feste came closer, and beckoned the other two into their confidence "And so, young mistress, thou art a fool, and your friends with thee. For I know thee and thy companion for maids, and this thy gentlewoman and friend."

Olivia's voice grew thick, but she remained composed. "How didst thou know us, dear fool?" she asked quietly.

"I was in the brush just now, and I heard the rustling of the leaves. I stayed behind to see what it might bear out. I needed only to see the likeness of Sebastian upon the Duchess, and know Sebastian for certain to be where I left him inside the tavern. A fool I may be, but Sebastian is no magician, therefore his very doppelganger of a sister that young master couldst only be. Simple puzzling gave thee away, madonna, and only Lady Mary would follow thee in this thy folly."

Olivia sobbed softly and Maria began to fume again, but she bit her tongue to keep from railing. Viola looked at the ground. "Will you give us away?" she finally asked.

"Nay, my ladies, nay. Mercury has smiled upon thee tonight, to give thee more daring in thy folly! I shall watch thee tonight as I fool for the crowd, thou shalt fear no harm. Come, celebrate!"

It was decided that Feste would enter the tavern in song, therefore attracting attention to him, and thereafter the ladies would enter unmarked by anyone. Or at least Viola held her breath as he went in singing:

"When that I was and a little tiny boy,

With hey, ho, the wind and the rain,

A foolish thing was but a toy,

For the rain it raineth every day.

But when I came to man's estate

With hey, ho, the wind and the rain

'Gainst knaves and thieves men shut their gate

For the rain it rainteth every day."

All eyes were turned to Feste. Mugs were raised, pats and slaps and cheers of approval rang out and filled the tavern. "Let us in now, my friends, the time will ne'er be better," Viola hissed, and they crept forward, silently finding seats near the door. Not a man looked their way as the music continued:

"But when I came unto my beds,

With hey, ho, the wind and the rain

With tosspots still had drunken heads

For the rain it raineth everyday."

At the mention of "tosspots," the tavern broke out into catcalls and "here, here!" Everyone sang the last line of the song with Feste, who finished the song with a flourish on the lute. Orsino, tears in his eyes, threw money at Feste.

Feste immediately bought a mug of ale for himself and each of the ladies. As the din of the tavern increased to its former rumble, he brought them over. They sat together, chatting and laughing.

As the night wore on, a few old men walking out felt the distinct need to slap her on the back and tell her congratulations, or lament the loss of her "fighting days." "Sure you're ready to go out to pasture, old boy?" they'd ask. Each time such a comment was made, she tried her best to imitate her brother. "Yes, well, a man can't live forever on the sea," she'd say, or "Remember me to your sisters; for they may weep, but I go on to a better place."

Olivia watched her new sister handle each man in turn, confidently answering them, joking with them, and shaking their hands as though such a thing was not out of ordinary. She had to remind herself constantly that Viola had spent nearly two months under the guise of Cessario, page to Orsino. Manly ways were not so foreign to her, and Olivia saw with new eyes why she and Sebastian had failed to connect. She wanted Sebastian to open his heart the way Viola opened hers. She wanted a tenacious commitment to her virtue and the love of her. Viola had once described how a man might win a lady by making a shelter outside the front door belonging to the woman he loved. There he would remain, reciting poetry each day, suing for her attention, waiting hopefully for even a glance at her.

She turned her attention to Sebastian just in time to a hooded figure pass him. It paused only momentarily, leaning in towards him. What happened next was a blur of motion and sound. Sebastian rose quickly, unsheathing his sword knocking the figure backward onto a table full of drinks. The hood fell back to reveal a simpering older man, hair worn long and wearing what was once a smart noble livery, now torn and weather beaten. Sebastian put the point of his sword to the man's throat. Everyone was standing in the tavern, there was shouting and screaming. But it died down to a whisper when Maria piped up loudly, "That's Malvolio, the countess's former man-servant!"

"Knave, wilt thou mock my lady again? For I swear, the moment you do, my blade will find your throat and you shall speak no more!" Sebastian roared.

"Pardon me, sir. I only wanted to warn you once again about her deceitful ways, lest you come under her spell and be made a fool as I was," he replied loudly, searching the eyes of the crowd for reception of his statement.

The whispers now rose to a dull roar. Sebastian slid the blade nearer Malvolio's flesh. "I should kill you for that public slander," he hissed.

"Ah, strong words for a bugger!" Malvolio spat back.

Sebastian let out a horrible yell, and pulled his arm back to strike. Olivia saw a flash of silver proceed from Malvolio's cloak, and before she could help it she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Look out!"

Sebastian parried the death blow just in time, but in the scuffle Malvolio rolled off the table towards Olivia, grabbing her ankle which threw her off balance. She fell to the floor, and her hat slid off, causing her hair to fall into the ale spotted floor. Everyone gasped and stepped back as Malvolio stood her up and held her in front of him, his dagger to her neck.

"Olivia!" Sebastian asked.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry," she said, her face wet with tears. He knew something like this would happen. Why did she ever agree to leave the manor?

"Silence, wanton woman! Tonight I shall save all mankind from the evils of thy ways!" Malvolio yelled.

He raised the dagger. In a flash, a spittoon landed on his head, knocking him senseless.

A stunned silence permeated the crowd as they watched Malvolio fall backward. Olivia slithered out of his grip as he fell. She tripped straight into Sebastian's arms. Everyone looked up to the staircase landing. Two pairs of breeched legs dangled from the railing. Their owners smiled and waved sheepishly.

"Cess... I mean, Viola?" Orsino sputtered.

"Ah, my Maria. Terribly clever, I must admit," nodded Sir Toby approvingly.

Sebastian was holding Olivia tightly. "Viola," he said, looking up, "We shall speak anon about tonight's adventures. For now," he pulled back from Olivia and looked into her eyes, "Speak poetry on my behalf that will restore my darling to rights in the eyes of the people."

Viola smiled, nodded, and began to speak to the people of Olivia's character, assuring them of her maiden virtue. Meanwhile, Sebastian took her hand and led her out the back door of the crowded tavern.

"Sebastian," she said as they walked along in the moonlight, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Sebastian stopped and put a gentle hand to her lips, then removed it and kissed them. "My sweet, I am glad thou art here tonight. I almost lost the sight of thy wondrous eyes forever, and that single event has revealed to me what I was afraid I might never discover. Olivia, darling, it all happened so fast before, but tonight, on our marriage eve, I tell thee that I love thee with all my heart." He bent down on one knee in the street, and Olivia's eyes, sparkling with tears, followed his toward the ground.

"I here again plight my troth to thee, my fair Olivia. I promise to love thee ever truly, whether thou be well or not, rich or not, happy or not. Thou shalt bear my children, and when I die thou shalt have all that I possess, and they in turn. This is my solemn promise to you."

Olivia, happy tears raining down her face, fell upon him on her knees. "I do love thee, my Sebastian, now more than ever."


End file.
